Primavera escarlata
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Si tuviese que comparar la ahora situación que suscitaba a Francia con algún hecho histórico, podía pensar en muchos a su vez, pero de algo estaba segura; Que lo que ocurría era un renacimiento de los males del pasado, tal como se le conocía a aquella estación del año.


Si tuviese que comparar la ahora situación que suscitaba a Francia con algun hecho histórico, podía pensar en muchos a su vez, y realmente aquel hecho le hizo sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, sintiendo un temor verdadero al ver que la humanidad parecía condenada a repetir sus errores una y otra vez a lo largo del tiempo.

Aun así, pensó en la similitud que tenía ese día con _La primavera negra_ , ocurrida en cuba en el 2003. Y vaya que no solo tenía en común lo que sucedía alrededor de los hechos y todo el temor aglomerado en miles de personas. Si no que también, ocurría en esa época del año donde las aves maravillan a las personas con sus joviales cantos y el aroma de las flores inunda los sentidos de quien sale a dar una caminata por las tardes.

A tan solo unas horas atrás, ella se encontraba en su pequeño cubículo aún en el edificio del diario, _LeFigaro_ , redactando unas cuantas líneas para una futura publicación sobre la separación de Francia de la unión europea, a tan solo unos minutos de que el día cambiase, a minutos de que llegara el 21 de marzo.

Un mensaje entrante rompió su burbuja de tranquilidad de pronto; Era Nino Lahiffe, su compañero de trabajo y amigo, aquel que le habia brindado su apoyo y habilidades para publicar un artículo de suma importancia para el pueblo francés, todo esto sin pasar el filtro de revisión que, de no ser así, nunca hubiese visto la luz, y que pronto pudo encender la llama para que Francia levantara la voz una vez más.

Esperó represalias, espero también que la poca libre expresión que tenían en el País fuese cesada a tal punto de un control masivo de los medios, o bueno, más control del que ya se contaba. Incluso ser encarcelada era algo que esperaba, por que eso era algo que el nuevo gobierno francés hacía con aquellos que se oponían al nuevo mandato.

Pero nunca esperó el contenido de ese mensaje, ni lo que vendría después de procesar la información que Nino le hacía llegar.

" _Tenemos que salir del País ahora. Han desaparecido ya más de diez periodistas que LeMonde y otros seis más de TVi, incluidos Nadja y Alec, todo esto ocurrido en menos de tres horas ¿Dónde estás? No entran mis llamadas a tu móvil, tampoco al de Sabrina, salgan del edificio en cuanto puedan. Si lees este mensaje por favor búscame en el parque de Bagatelle, me esconderé ahí hasta las dos de la madrugada donde un amigo me ayudara._

 _No confíen en nadie, él chico de inteligencia que nos dio la información del desfalco, Max, piensa que el gobierno tiene oídos más cerca de lo que creemos._

 _Cuídate Alya. Espero que estés bien."_

― Mierda ― Espetó luego de releer más de una vez el mismo mensaje de Nino, intentando llamarle para asegurarle que se encontraba bien, para saber si él seguía a salvo.

Pero la llamada no salió, y pensó que la llegada de ese mensaje habia sido un golpe de suerte, pues la recepción de señal no era muy buena que digamos. Estaba tan concentrada redactando información sobre los recientes acontecimientos que no se percató de como las señales habían comenzado a fallar notoria mente.

Desde el Wifi y las llamadas, e incluso pudo notar que el pequeño televisor que Sabrina tenia encendido en su propio cubículo solo producía una molesta estática.

Y casi como si de un mal presagio se tratara, pudo escuchar el intenso sonido de unas sirenas, quizás no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, pues pudo observar como el cristal de la ventana comenzaba a retumbar a causa de estas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hasta llegar al cubículo de su compañera, Sabrina Raincomprix, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su silla mientras hacía unos pequeños dibujos sobre su usual libreta rosa.

Ella era una de las nuevas editoras en jefe, de hecho, por ella era que podía encontrarse a tales horas en el lugar para continuar trabajando pues debía arreglar unos asuntos de logística. Ella habia colaborado junto con muchos otros más a continuar expresando su discrepancia con las decisiones y acciones del actual mandatario; André Bourgeois.

― Sabrina ― La llamó, ansiosa. La pelirroja se giró hacia ella arqueando una ceja ― Tenemos que irnos de aquí ―.

La sorpresa en el rostro de su compañera no se hizo esperar. Alya no supo si fue por su tono de voz, o por la demanda que habia soltado.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― Preguntó de repente en cuanto ella tomó su mano y tiro de su pequeño cuerpo, levantándola de un solo movimiento y comenzando a llevarla _casi_ a rastras por los pasillos del lugar.

La pelirroja apenas fue capaz de tomar su bolso, observando atenta el comportamiento ansioso de su compañera.

― _Nos están cazando_ ― Recordó decir casi de manera automática mientras oprimía los botones del ascensor con brusquedad mientras se colocaba la chaqueta ― Nino me lo ha dicho, han desaparecido varias personas del _rubro_ en lo que va de la noche, y teme que las represalias no sean precisamente la cárcel ― Acotó a decir a la par que entraba al ascensor, seguida de Sabrina.

Pudo notar como poco a poco el nerviosismo de ella le era impregnado a Sabrina, aquella mujer que siempre consideró como alguien positiva y extremadamente fuerte.

― Nino me envió un mensaje similar, aunque no creí que fuese cierto ― Explicó, afianzando el agarre que tenía sobre su bolso ― Pensé que solo quería asustarme pues sabía que iba a estar despierta hasta tarde ― Finalizó, intentando contener un suspiro en su boca.

Y es que, hasta cierto punto, aquel hombre se habia ganado la fama de bromista entre los compañeros de trabajo y ella pensaba que era un milagro que no lo despidieran aun. Pero, sabía que él no sería capaz de bromear con un tema así, lo conocía bien.

― _La primavera negra en Cuba es como se le llama a la ola represiva que existió en ese país hacia los periodistas y opositores del régimen de Castro_ ― Le explicó una vez que ambos pensaban en cuales podrían ser las represalias sobre sus acciones ― _Allanamiento, archivos confiscados y encarcelamientos, eso lo vivió mi tío ―_ Recordaba con detalle el gran pesar que llevaban las palabras de él.

No simplemente por qué parte de su familia en América habían vivido la _represión moderna_ o el _Dictador moderno_. Si no más bien, por qué no podía creer como aquella practica habia comenzado en Francia, con la elección de un hombre que hablaba de levantar al país sobre los demás con propuestas absurdas y, que como cereza al pastel, habia adquirido fuerzas militares al haber sido ex alcalde de la capital.

Y ella admiraba su valor. Pues, a pesar de temer vivir lo mismo que parte de su familia en su pasado, aquello habia sido la razón para no quedarse callado, para alzar su derecho a expresarse y su voz para intentar cambiar la situación de millones de personas.

Por qué para iniciar un incendio se ocupaban chispas, y él pensaba que lo serian.

El mundo fijaría sus ojos en Francia nuevamente y vería que todo lo que se decía del país no eran más que mentiras. Verían a quienes intentaron llevar la verdad ser encarcelados y, si tenían suerte, Francia actuaría en conjunto con el mundo para obtener su libertad de regreso.

Aquella que André Bourgeois les habia arrebatado, junto con su senado corrupto.

Cuando ambas llegaron al parque de _Bagatelle_ , pudieron apreciar la inmensidad de las flores que se encontraban en el lugar.

En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que, sí, era primavera, justo como hacía años atrás un movimiento así habia iniciado. Encontró curioso como encajaba con el nombre de la estación, así como uno de sus tantos significados, en este caso; Resurrección.

Las plantas, las flores y todo lo que brotaba durante esa época dejaba la lección de que a pesar de la adversidad, la vida volvía a tomar su curso y de cierta manera, la belleza volvía a ella.

Muchos países habían vivido esa etapa, así como Francia en el pasado ya lo habia experimentado.

No pudo evitar pensar que, al igual que las estaciones, aquellos ciclos de opresión y corrupción que aparecían alrededor del mundo eran algo _repetitivo_ , como si de un orden natural se tratara.

Pero al contrario de la primavera o el invierno, esto era algo que simplemente nunca le agradaría, una _naturaleza_ a la cual rechazaba con gusto, tal como lo hacía en esos momentos.

Nunca pensó encontrarse en tal situación; Forcejeando de manera intensa contra aquella que creía una compañera, alguien que tenía los mismos ideales que ella.

Justo cuando habían divisado a Nino a lo lejos, haciendo señas hacia ellas para que se acercaran y _estuviesen_ a salvo, aquella a quien _protegió_ durante esas horas para llegar al lugar, tomó un arma de su bolso y sin dudarlo, disparo hacia el moreno.

El sonido ensordecedor de ese momento logro que la adrenalina se disparara por completo en su sistema, actuando de inmediato en cuanto vio el arma siendo apuntada hacia su cuerpo.

― Aparentemente el joven Max si se encontraba en lo cierto, el gobierno sí que tenía oídos bien escondidos ― Espetó la pelirroja, intentando tomar el control de sus propios brazos.

Sabrina era alguien que por su apariencia _nadie_ desconfiaría, y estaban en lo correcto. Que Alya estuviese escribiendo en el edificio de _LeFigaro_ hasta altas horas de la noche habia sido por ella, para que no hubiese inconvenientes. Y aunque las cosas no habían salido del todo bien gracias a _ese mensaje_ que Nino habia enviado, bueno, tuvo que tomar el asunto entre sus manos.

― ¡Eres alguien despreciable! ― Bramó, logrando llevar el cuerpo de ella hacia un pequeño muro de rosales para poder inmovilizarla ― Confiamos en ti ¡¿Por qué?! ―.

Ahora no reconocía el rostro que tenía frente a ella, dejando en claro que aquella faceta de nerviosismo por parte de la pelirroja era una mentira. Así como muchas otras, quizás.

Sabrina tenía una mueca altanera, casi burlona.

― El gobierno sabe que si existía una represalia de encarcelamiento se llamaría la atención de los medios internacionales ― Explicó intentando restarle importancia, sin dejar que el forcejo aminorara ― Creo que entiendes cuál es la solución más fácil ― Hizo una pausa, tomando aliento ― Me sorprende que, sabiendo que soy hija de un policía aun así confiaran en mí, es irónico ―.

Si tuviese que comparar la ahora situación que suscitaba a Francia con algun hecho histórico, podía pensar en muchos a su vez, y era más preocupante que, a pesar de la tecnología que existía, aun se podían ocultar cosas de la vista del mundo.

Podía recordar varias persecuciones a periodistas por exponer la verdad, pero en aquellos momentos solo podía pensar en _la primavera negra_ , ocurrida en Cuba, debido a Nino.

Y si en algun punto de la historia tenían que nombrar ese hecho ocurrido en Francia el 21 de Marzo del año 2023, quizás lo más apropiado sería algo similar. Solo que con tintes más rojizos.

A aquel acto que comprobó que, efectivamente, la humanidad tendía a repetir aquellos acontecimientos brutales como si de estaciones del año se trataran, se le conoció como _La primavera escarlata_.

Aquel día el parque de _Bagatelle_ se pintó de rojo, y no precisamente por las bellas flores que adornaban el lugar; Como las dalias o los tulipanes.

Si no más bien, porque la sangre habia empapado los rosales blancos, manchándolos de un color escarlata que fue fácil de identificar.

Cuando dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo, no pudo evitar apreciar el color que ahora habían adquirido los rosales, sintiendo pena por lo que la primavera tuvo que presenciar de nueva cuenta.

― No cabe duda que la verdad es un arma que muchas personas temen ― Se dijo a sí misma, intentando sobreponerse ante los acontecimientos, ante la pérdida.

Francia habia perdido personas que buscaban alzar la voz.

Ella habia perdido a un increíble amigo, a alguien en quien confiaba. Y habia ganado temor.

Pero a pesar de eso, ella se encargaría de que las pérdidas no fuesen en vano, y que, en un futuro, la primavera no fuese tan amarga para su País, o para el resto del mundo.


End file.
